


A Marvelous Adventure

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Series: Nest [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: "Unfortunately, Damian was being held against his will, and no matter what Billy said, that did not count as “normal circumstances”."or...Damian ends up on another earth, is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then held in Avengers Tower. Meanwhile, Jason and Billy want their little brother/cousin back. And they have no intention of taking no for an answer.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> G'day.
> 
> So the response for Building a new Home was mind blowing. As of the writing of this it has 84 Kudos. I was excited when it passed 20. So here we are. I will admit, there are tags to be added. But I wanted to save them for chapter two because they would spoil the fic (and if I haven't updated in a week you're free to harass me about it).

 

Damian was getting tired of waking up in strange places. Waking up in strange places nearly never ended well for him.

 

He had awoken to find himself in some kind of cell with glass walls, or wall rather, the room was circular. That was two days ago. His captures had since tried to interrogate him, but he had stayed silent. From what he had gathered he had appeared in the middle of a park. People saw him appear out of thin air, called the police, who called the government, who called the shady agency that was currently holding him.

 

So now he was sitting in a cell.

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

Damian quite liked his interrogator. He seemed smart, and under normal circumstances he might enjoy a few games of wit with him. Unfortunately, Damian was being held against his will, and no matter what Billy said, that did not count as “normal circumstances”.

 

“How did you appear in the park?”

 

It was mildly concerning that he hadn't been rescued yet, but that just meant that it was taking a while for Jason to find him. That, and the fact that Damian could hear engines, lead him to believe that they were moving him. Some kind of submarine maybe.

 

“Who is this man?” At this question he looked up from the floor. The man was holding a tablet of some kind. On it was what seemed to be security footage. And on that footage was a very angry Captain Marvel tearing through the guards trying to stop him.

 

“He's your second biggest problem,” This was the first time he had answered any of their questions since he woke up in this cell.

 

“The footage shows the man moving so fast we had to slow down the camera footage to see him and throwing people across the room in one hit. Who or what is a bigger problem for us than him?”

 

“The guy you _cant_ see.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jason had not had a great week. First Dick threatened to visit, next Damian got launched to a parallel earth by some crazy scientist, and now when he and billy go to rescue Damian they end up in an underground facility of some kind. That last one wasn't too much of an issue, Captain Marvel took care of the guards and now Jason, or rather Night Fury as they were in their outfits, was looking over one of the computers they had found.

 

They were apparently called HYDRA. And, if what he is reading is correct, they were trying to take over the world. So, probably a good thing Captain Marvel beat them up. The files indicated that this was some kind of research station. They had files on experimental weapons, some kind of brainwashing chair and...

 

Captain Marvel watched in confusion as his cousin suddenly marched off into the bowls of the facility. A moment later he remembered to follow him.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked catching up.

 

“The files say they were working on cloning here. They have a living test subject here.” There was clear anger in the voice of the Night Fury.

 

Five minutes later they found the correct room. There were some tables with various bits of lab equipment, a few computers and a cylindrical tube that contained a small child (about Billy's actual age by the look of it) floating in liquid.

 

“They're working on cloning,” The Night Fury repeated from another computer he was looking at. “Some kind of home grown assassin by the look of it. According to this the clone is based on DNA taken from something they call SM01.”

 

“It's a child!” The captain said.

 

“I have a horrible feeling that's by design,” With that the Night Fury finished whatever he was doing and walked up to the tube. A moment later the liquid began to drain away. “Find somewhere we can stay until we return home. Let me know when you found somewhere.”

 

“Ok. But be careful,” With that Earth's Mightiest Mortal sped out of the facility. Faster than the human eye could follow he scouted around for somewhere to stay. Eventually he came across a warehouse in the city. Deciding that this was good enough for now he used the coms they had (they were the same one the Bats used in Gotham) and told his cousin. “Found a place, a warehouse. Doesn't look like anyone has been here in a few weeks.”

 

* * *

 

 

They managed to find where Damian was. The had found footage (from a phone by the look of it) from the park that he had appeared in and tracked him when he was taken. After that it was just a matter of hacking into the agency that had him (called S.H.I.E.L.D.) and finding out that just this morning they had moved him to Avengers Tower, home of the Avengers, this worlds hero team.

 

“So what's the plan?” Captain Marvel asked.

 

“I was thinking, the front door.” Was the reply.

 

That night they moved. Captain Marvel dropped the Night Fury off on a platform that research said was for disassembling the Iron Man armour. As Captain Marvel flew off back to complete his part of the plan the Night Fury stalked into the tower.

 

He had gone no more than three steps when someone stepped out of the shadows.

 

“I'm going to have to ask you to came with me,” Said the man wearing a flag: Captain America, the leader of the Avengers. The Night Fury said nothing as he readied himself for combat. Captain America just sighed as he got in in his stance, “If you come peacefully we won't hurt you.”

 

A moment later he had to block as the intruder slammed a fist into his shield. A punch that would have hit his face if he didn't block in time. With that the fight began.

 

Jason was impressed. Not many people could keep up with him for so long. The Night Fury suit was a magical masterpiece. Spells worked into the very suit itself to make him faster, stronger and have more endurance. That a normal human could keep up was more than impressive.

 

Unfortunately that was when the rest of the Avengers turned up. The rest of the Avengers watched as the intruder tilted his head at them, as if listening to something they couldn't hear, and a moment later hold his hands up for surrender.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Jason and Billy's plan? Is that clone an OC? Will I update in a timely manner? Find out... now. Jason wants to be captured, no and I hope so.
> 
> I will be mildly surprised if someone knows who the clone is. I wasn't exactly subtle about it, so it should be easy.
> 
> If you have anything you want to say, suggestions, criticisms or you want to know my plans, please let me know.
> 
> And I am serious about asking me about my plans for the fic. I will answer any question you have. The answer may be "wait and see" but I will answer.
> 
> Until the next time-
> 
> Blue.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick flashback, we spend some time with Captain Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I feel this is as good I can do right now. I may edit it later to fix any issues but for now, this is it.
> 
> Enjoy.

SM02 was experiencing what it would later learn to call “one of those days”.

 

First SM02 was activated by someone it didn't recognise. This was strange because SM02 had information on all qualified handlers, and this was not one of them.

 

“Sit,” The man said gesturing at a seat across from the one he sat in. Quickly following orders SM02 sat in the chair with its back straight against the back of the chair. “I am the Night Fury, and I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?”

 

 _Is this is some kind of test?_ SM02 thought as it nodded its head. It had no information on any handler having the code name “Night Fury”, but perhaps that was part of the test.

 

“Let's start simple: what's your name?” Name? Maybe he means its designation. But shouldn't he know this already? Perhaps he was making sure the activation process didn't damage it.

 

“I am designated SM02.”

 

“What is your purpose.” Again, a question that he should know.

 

“To serve my handlers to the fullness of my abilities.”

 

“And how do you serve your handlers?” What? The easy answer is to follow orders, but something about the man seemed like he was expecting more. Unfortunately SM02 couldn't think of anything else.

 

“I do not understand the question.”

 

“What are you designed for? What sort of missions would you be expected to undergo?” Oh, that made more sense.

 

“I am designed for infiltration and assassination.”

 

“So you would hurt people?”

 

“If I am ordered to.”

 

“Do you want to hurt people?”

 

This gave SM02 pause. It was meant to follow orders. Why would anything else matter?

 

“I-I do not understand the question.”

 

“You express a willingness to harm others. If you received no order to do so would you attempt to harm or kill others.” Why was he asking this? It made no sense.

 

“I am to follow orders. If I am not ordered to harm others then there is no reason to do so.”

 

“Let's try something else. What do you want to do?” What?

 

“I do not understand the question.”

 

“Do you want to stay here and be a weapon, or do you want to leave?”

 

“I do not understand the question.”

 

“Do you want to stay here or not?”

 

“I... I don't know.”

 

“Would you like to find out?”

 

* * *

 

 

After dropping Jason off at Avengers Tower Captain Marvel returned to the warehouse that they were working out of. They were lucky they only needed to stay there one night before they found Damian, personally the captain thought that they wold be here a few days.

 

“I-is he going to be ok?” And that was another thing that the captain was surprised by, the clone they had rescued. Billy liked the clone, he was a good kid, a little shy, but he had a good heart. Already he could hear Jason explaining him to Damian, _he's having the room next to yours._

 

“He'll be fine. Remember, we planned for this. Now, are you ready to go?” When the clone nodded the captain grabbed him and flew out of the city. He flew slower than he normally would, the kid probably couldn't handle his normal speeds, but fast enough that they arrived at their destination (a seemingly random bit of forest in upstate New York) in a few minutes.

 

“How about, Steve?” Captain Marvel said twenty minutes later. Waiting for the portal to open was really boring. So to pass the time, Billy was suggesting names for the clone. “Or Ben.” He continued after he saw the face the clone pulled.

 

“W-why are we here?” The clone asked changing the subject. At the questioning look Captain Marvel gave him he elaborated. “You said that the portal you took to get to this earth came out in the facility that I was in, so why are we making the return trip from here?”

 

“You're a smart kid, you know that?” The captain replied with a smile. “Different worlds don't stay next to each other the way buildings do. They move and turn and rotate. The portal we used is like a door to a hallway, and the hallway moved from the place we found you to this forest. Because the hallway moved so does the door.” He explained.

 

“Hark ruffian!” A sudden voice cried out. “Release the child and this shall be easy for you.”

 

The voice turned out to belong to Thor. Billy knew this because the Avenger fell from the sky and landed in front of him. Thinking quickly Captain Marvel handed a small phone-like item to the clone and stood in front of him.

 

“In ten minutes be at the place that the tracker says, if I don't catch up in time ask the people on the other side for help. Tell them the captain calls for aid.” With that said Captain Marvel stalked forward until he halfway between the kid and the Avenger.

 

Clearly wanting to deal with this quickly, Thor threw his hammer at Earth's Mightiest Mortal. Not bothering to even dodge the attack Captain Marvel held out his hand to catch the hammer.

 

The hammer felt surprisingly light in his hand, but there was a wealth of magic held within it. The budding wizard in Billy wanted to study the hammer but unfortunately the middle of a battle is not the place for such a thing. With a flick of the wrist the hammer went into the air and landed handle first in his hand.

 

“So,” he said looking towards his shocked foe. “You ready to fight?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes. That's how long he had to stall. The portal would open, the kid would get help, and the Bat-clan would come and help him out.

 

Some part of Billy was worrying about the fact that Jason hadn't caught up yet. The rest of him was focusing on dealing with the Avenger.

 

Over the course of the battle something became very clear to Billy: he wasn't going to win. Thor was just more skilled than Captain Marvel. But he didn't have to win, he just had to stall for time.

 

Eventually he found himself standing before Thor, some distance from where they began. Both were winded from the battle, but Thor looked like he could go a few more rounds. Suddenly Thor started laughing.

 

“Hahaha. That was good fight my friend, let us call it a draw.” Thor said.

 

“What?” Captain Marvel asked panting. It's a good thing that injuries didn't carry over when he transformed, otherwise his whole body would be a massive bruise.

 

“Mjolnir is not one to be used by those with ill intents. That you could hold her spoke of your strength of heart. Be on your way, you have no more fight with me this day.” He continued.

 

“If you intended on letting me go as soon as I grabbed the hammer, why did you still fight me?” The captain demanded.

 

“I have been here, on Midgard, for a few years now. And while I enjoy fighting alongside my comrades, It has been far too long since I could fight to such a degree simply for fun. I apologise, it was selfish of me to waylay you for my own amusement.” The prince said.

 

“It's fine, a touch of humility is good for everyone.” Came a new voice. The captain couldn't help but roll his eyes, for standing behind him were Jason and Damian, both in full costume.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Captain Marvel asked.

 

“Only long enough to see you get knocked into the ground that last time.” Damian replied.

 

“Come on, we have less than two minutes before this place is swarming with Bats.” Jason urged looking at the clock on the computer built into the left arm of his suit.

 

“So, I see the teleport worked out.” Captain Marvel said as they left Thor behind and jogged towards the place the portal would open, they all knew that if they were so much as ten seconds late Bruce and/or Dick would lead the charge to rescue them.

 

“Did you really think it wouldn't? It worked when you found the warehouse.” Jason pointed out.

 

“So you can teleport now?” Damian asked.

 

“Night Fury Armour Mark Two, a few quality of life changes, finally got the shock absorbers in the boots and legs to work right, and a new teleport spell worked into the suit. It needs a marker to lock onto, that's why I didn't teleport to you and had to get captured, and it takes far too long to charge up to use in combat, but for rescue missions it's alright. Good job Billy, one of your best yet.” Jason explained with more than a little pride for his cousin.

 

“So, will I be able to teleport?” Damian asked eagerly.

 

“Unfortunately no, the spell required a crystal that Jason got from Shazam's lair, and we only have one other like it and I wanted to hold on to it until we can find a way to get more. Sorry.” Billy said apologetically.

 

Any comment Damian had about not being able to teleport was cut off when a blur tackled Captain Marvel. The blur revealed itself to be SM02.

 

“So, who's this?” Damian asked.

 

“This is...” Jason tailed off as he looked to Billy, clearly expecting an answer.

 

“Ben,” The kid, Ben, chipped in before the (clearly shocked) captain could. “My name is Ben.”

 

“This is Ben, he's having the room next to yours.” Jason continued as if he hadn't paused.

 

* * *

 

**Arkham Asylum, two months later**

 

“Call in.” The Night Fury said. Twenty minutes ago the call came in. It was a pretty serious breakout. Serious enough that Jason had left the Manor and came into the city to help out. Although the fact that the Joker was last seen on the other side of the country probably helped.

 

“Captain Marvel, calling in. Is it too much to ask that we get day off?” Billy asked before rushing to rescue some guards that were in a room that was filled with Scarecrow's Fear Gas. Who knew that you could make Fear Gas in under twenty minutes?

 

“Spitfire, calling in. And of all days it has to be today?” Damian demanded before dodging a knife that was being held by an inmate.

 

“Scarlet Spider, calling in. And we didn't even get to have cake.” Ben, the family's newest addition, lamented.

 

“Happy birthday dad.” Jason sighed before diving from the rooftop he was on to land next to his father.

 

Bruce Wayne would long remember today as one of the best birthdays he ever had. That the whole family had made the trip to Gotham would be reason enough. But the fact that he got to fight alongside Jason again? It was the second greatest present he had gotten in years, losing out only to that horrible hand painted Batman themed coffee mug Damian got him for father's day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another fic down and I have only two more before I finish the original plans for Nest. That's not to say that the end is two fics away. I have a few ideas I may follow up on (I got a suggestion about a fic where Jason blames Bruce for his habit of adopting kids that sounds promising), but those two are ones I made myself promise I will do.
> 
> Anyway, about those plans, the next Nest fic will either be Number of the Beast, a crossover with my favorite movie of all time, or Bronze Shadows, a crossover with one of my favorite book series. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> After (or maybe before) I do those I have a few ideas I want to do in other fandoms. I have an idea for a My Hero Academia fic, one or two Pokemon ones, maybe a few one shots for other things. If your interested ask me about them.
> 
> Until the next time-
> 
> Blue


End file.
